


My Diamond

by MorganaC_Casdiara



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Greg lives in the zoo, Homeworld au, Multi, My Diamond AU, Pearl raised Steven, Steven is a tiny Pink Diamond, Steven was born in Homeworld, and raised as a Diamond, polypearls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaC_Casdiara/pseuds/MorganaC_Casdiara
Summary: Years ago, a rebellion broke out in Pink Diamond's colony on Earth. Lead by a bismuth, the rebels took the name of  Crystal Gems. But no matter what, Pink Diamond didn't give up on her colony.Until the rebels attacked. With a weapon that could shatter even a Diamond, Bismuth and the Crystal Gems attacked Pink Diamond, but she survived, defended by her pearl.Years and more years passed since Pink had fled Earth, when she fell for a human from the zoo, and gave her life to a little boy of dark hair and pink eyes.He was named Steven Diamond UniverseNew leader of Pink Diamond's court, new owner of the Earth colonyNew Diamond.





	1. Yes, my Diamond

Giant heels clicked against the floor. Yellow Pearl tried to keep together with Yellow Diamond, almost running to not be left behind and the Diamond walked fast. She didn’t knew what happened, but was sure something was wrong, otherwise Yellow would never went anywhere so fast.

As they got nearer the room, the louder the crying sound became. The corridor ended in a huge pink room, the other Diamond and her pearl standing there. There should be four of them. Blue had her face covered by her hands, huge tears running from between her fingers, shaking and crying, while a third pearl stood beside Blue Pearl, a tiny bundle between her arms. Yellow wanted to smile at the sight of the other two pearls.

As Yellow Diamond stopped in front of Blue, Yellow Pearl took the chance to run to the others.

“What happened ? I’ve never seen her doing anything in such a hurry.” Her arms were wrapped around Blue, locking the two of them in a hug while Pink passed an arm around her neck. When she pulled away from them, the first thing she saw was the bundle in Pink’s arms. She frowned, looking at the tiny face with black hair. “Who... who is that ?”

“Pink Diamond... is-” Blue was cut off, as a louder voice spoke.

“We had it coming Blue. Pink herself knew that if she had that... baby, as she called it, she would be gone.”

“But what will we do ? We can’t take care of him ourselves.” Blue was still sniffing, her cheeks marked by a trail of tears.

“Pink’s pearl. She will take care of... what did she call him ? Steven ?” Yellow’s head turned to the three pearls, mainly the one holding the baby. “You will take care of him. Teach and train him to be in Pink’s place. You have his court for whatever help you need.”

Pearl looked with resent at the baby, and then looked at the other pearls. If it wasn’t for him, Pink would be alive. And she wouldn’t be able to see Yellow and Blue as much now. But she couldn’t just say “no” to a Diamonds orders. Pearl look up, gaze meeting Yellow Diamond’s. “Yes, my Diamond. I shall take care of him as a Diamond deserves.”

* * *

 

 

It was a long trip. The pink ship landed smoothly on the moon, door connect to the base’s for easy access. As the door opened, three gems stepped out of the ship. Well, two and a half.

Steven raised his eyebrows at the state of abandonment that the base was. It was dark and the floor was dirty with dust from outside. He walked to the murals that adorned the tall walls of the base. The Diamonds and their colonies. His enhancers fingers touched the only one that was wrong. So wrong in relation to reality. Pink Diamond’s mural stood in glory in the wall, her tall figure supporting a lonely colony. But Steven knew that his mother wasn’t tall, or elegant. She was defective, small. Just like him.

Steven grew up knowing that his mother was but a shadow of what a real diamond could be. A defective gem, whose only colony was left behind in spite of a bunch of rebels. Pink Diamond fled Earth and returned to Homeworld, only to fall in love with a human from her zoo, years after. Pink gave away her life so he could be born. Steven was no gem. He knew he was only half of a diamond, still, he looked up to his mother. He would dye his hair pink and wears his limb enhancers, his gem always exposed. Like a true Diamond.

“Peridot, check the systems. Pearl, go with her.” Steven gave the orders to the few gems who came with him. A peridot for helping, a jasper for protection, and his mother’s- now his- pearl.

“Yes, my Diamond.” The gems said in union, going upstairs.

Steven removed his hand from the wall with a sigh. He knew it wouldn’t be easy to continue with Earth, but this was his chance to prove that he could complete his mother legacy. Succeed where she failed. But he couldn't let it go of the feeling that his dream couldn't be so simple. Of course the Authority took care of the rebels, but the feeling was still there.

“My Diamond… You might want to see this.” Peridot’s voice caught his attention, pulling him away from his daydreaming. He blinked, looking at the second floor stairs.

“What is it…?” Steven’s eyes found Peridot’s, wide in what looked like shock. “Report.” He said, sitting calmly on the chair.

“I- uhn.. I think it would be better for you to see it yourself, my Diamond.” Peridot hesitated. She signed for Pearl to put her hand in the panel, making her gem project a hologram. It showed a huge gem statue, with had six arms, a mask in its face and hair resembling dreadlocks. Steven could only see two gems in it, both in the chest. One looked like a quartz. The second was certainly a bismuth. A warp pad was settled between two of the statues hands, in front of it was a amethyst talking to some human girl.

“I...see.” Steven said calmly, looking at Pearl from the corner of his eyes. His eyes found the hers, a silent communication happening between the two. “We continue with the mission. Peridot, you can go back to the ship.”

“My Diamond, I hate questioning you but the rebels-”

“To the ship, please.” Steven hated talking like that. He wished he could just talk normally to the gems, like he always talked to Pearl when they were alone. But he had already learned from the other diamonds that it wasn’t a good idea.

Peridot lowered her head with a nod, muttering “yes my Diamond” under her breath. She turned her back to Steven and Pearl, the sound of her limb enhancers meeting with the ground followed her, until it disappeared as she must have entered the ship again. Steven closed his eyes and sighed, after holding his breath without even noticing. He sank in the chair, almost laying down on it thanks to it’s huge size. 

'There are…. gems in Earth ? How ? The Diamonds obliterated them!” He opened his eyes again, throwing his hands up in exasperation. His gaze met Pearl’s again, and she furrowed her eyebrows.

“I don’t know how it is possible, Steven.” She replied. He moved over to the side, leaving some free space in the chair. Pearl sat beside him, both of them staring at the hologram projected by her gem. “I was there when it happened... although your mother never agreed to take part in such thing.”

His eyes shifted from the hologram to the gem on his side.“Is there any chance Bismuth is really alive ?”

“I...” Pearl blinked and hologram disappeared. She looked back at him, fearful eyes staring back at young ones. “I wish I could say “no” right now.”


	2. Now We're Only Falling Apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey buddies! Sorry it took so long for the new chap

Connie followed close behind Amethyst, Garnet and Bismuth. This was her first real mission with the crystal gems, a chance to prove that she could do the job as well as a gem. She was beaming with excitement, a grin from ear to ear displayed on her face, her sword, made by Bismuth herself, rested on it's sheath on her back.

It looked like just another simple mission, however. 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


“Peridot and Jasper, you stay on the ship.” Steven said, stepping into the platform to pilot the ship, looking over his shoulder to talk with the other gems, as his legs were surrounded by light. Steven had no idea how to sneak the leg ship into Earth, but their options were limited. They had no idea that there were gems on the planet, so they had just the main ship. The huge one. That was pink. With two legs. Steven facepalmed mentally. “No one is going to invade the moon base as they don't know about our presence, so it’s safe for everyone to go. We also get a bigger chance to win a fight in case they discover us.”

“Yes, my diamond.” Both responded with a salute, and Steven had to resist the urge to sigh. He hated it. He wanted them to treat him as equal, like Pearl did when they were alone. He tried to talk with a more playful tone to them, tried to call them by their gem names and not their cut. He even told them to call him just Steven once. Still, it didn’t work.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Hey Bisbi, what are we even doing here ?” Amethyst asked, gazing at her surroundings. Only.. that there wasn’t anything beside sand... and sand... and more sand. A bit more sand.

“Just a little patrol.” 

“Come oooon! There's nothing to patrol here!” She groaned. “Not even some ruin!”

“Like I just said, just a little patrol.”

“B you’re the worst liar I know. Just say it.”

“Yeah, uhm,” Connie spoke up, as the gems turned to her. “Amethyst is right. Kinda of. There’s nothing here. Just sand.”

“Ok, I should explain it better.” Bismuth said with a sigh, looking at Garnet. “Garnet… had a vision”

“Something will fall here.” Garnet explained as she moved her visor a bit. “But it was unclear. There was no one way to know when it would happen, it may be today, or tomorrow.”

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Steven looked back at the hologram in front of him as Peridot and Jasper disappeared into the ship. He gave a quick look at Pearl. “Did they go ?”

“Yes.”

“Well,” Steven smiled, looking at the little throne behind him. He originally asked for it to be made for him, a throne like the other two enormous ones in the room, for him to sit while another gem was piloting the ship. Obviously, that's just what he said to convince the other diamonds, as it was actually made for Pearl, owning to the fact that he never left Homeworld without her. “may you take your seat, my pearl.”

“It would be an honor, my diamond.” Pearl responded with a dramatic bow, that she managed to hold for a few seconds before both of them burst into laughing.

“So, do you have an idea to where we could land without attracting attention ?”

“Yes,” An hologram like Steven’s one appeared in front of Pearl as she touched the thrones arm. She zoomed into an map of Earth as she explained. “If I remember correctly, this desert here has an wrap pad.”

 

* * *

 

  
  


“So… we are checking here for… nothing ?” Amethyst asked.

“Come on Amethyst. We may find something!” Connie said, trying to sound a bit optimistic, although she felt about the same as Amethyst. There was just the wrap pad there. Kilometers and kilometers of absolutely nothing. How could they even know where the thing supposedly fell ? 

  
  


* * *

 

 

The flight to Earth began ok. Steven had to pilot carefully and slowly in attempt to sneak their way into the planet…. even if they were coming in a ridiculously huge ship with heels and a butt. 

He had to admit, it was pretty boring. Although the Moon was relatively close to Earth, this would be a long trip. And slow. 

Pearl sat on the throne with her head propped up on her hand, as she read the other Pearl’s messages in the hologram in front of her. Steven and her had to sneak up the gift to the other two Pearls, as a way for the three of them to be always able to communicate with each other

A grin started to form on her face as she read the last message Blue Pearl sent her. That is, until a loud noise took her concentration away from the hologram.

“What was that ?...”

Steven stopped moving his legs, search the hologram from corner to corner. But the only thing he saw was Earth, still far.

“....Maybe Jasper just threw something at the wall.” He said with weak voice. Deep down he knew, nothing Jasper threw without destroying part of the spaceship would make such sound.

And his thoughts were confirmed when the entire spaceship shook, almost sending him to the ground.

“Pearl!”

  
  


* * *

 

 

A idea clicked on Connie’s mind.

“I can stay here!”

“What ?” 

“I can stay until the thing fall.” She explained. “I just need some snacks and water... and binoculars!”

“Are you sure, Connie ?” Garnet put a hand on her shoulder, and silence followed. Although that ones a good opportunity to prove herself, it was still risky. A bit too risky. But it could be just some space rock, no problem.

“Yes. I will do it!”

 

* * *

  
  


“A meteor hit us!” Pearl held tight to the throne as all the lights in the ship went off, followed by the control panel. “No, no no no!”

Everything went silent and still. Before they heard an explosion, as one of the ship’s foot was detached.

“We need to get to the escape pod!” Steven grabbed Pearls hand, pulling her along as he ran. The walls began to burst open with the protection system failure, pink metal bending inwards and outwards the ship. 

Steven was feeling dizzy, his vision was unstable. His breathing was faster but he still breathless. And as soon as his head began aching, his knees became limp and he fell to the ground.

“Steven!” He felt a cold hand grabbing his arm, and could feel another grabbing his clothes. Pearl pulled him to her arms, fighting to keep going where they needed.

And that was the moment one entire leg of the ship fell. The one with the escape pod.

The pressure was sucking them out of the ship.

“Pearl...” Steven’s voice was weak. His enhancers’ fingers were tangled in Pearl’s shirt, holding to her for the sake of their lives, as she held to a bent piece of metal.

The pressure sucked out of the ship, throwing them straight into Earth’s atmosphere. 

Steven was barely conscious, but his gem began glowing and a pink bubble enveloped them. 

 


	3. Together Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever written a chapter so fast, and I wouldn't have if the you hadn't left so many comments in the last one. You have no idea how happy I got with each of them.  
> Thank you my guys, gals and enby pals <3

“Steven!” the voice was distant. Weak. Echoing. “Steven!”

His mind and vision were foggy. Eyes unfocused. Breath slowly returning to normal.

“Steven!” two cold hands grabbed his face and shook him. With a gasp for air, he sat up, wide eyes looking around in panic, when he committed the mistake to look down. With each passing second they were closer to hit the ground.

“Steven, the bauble is going to shatter with the impact!” Their eyes met, and through a single blink, they understood each other's idea. Steven grabbed Pearl’s arm, as she did the same to him, pulling him closer. “On the count of three.”

“One” he said.

“Two” she said.

Light spread from their gemstones to all their bodies, as through their linked hands, their bright forms attracted the other, melting into a single body with two gemstones.

Black and peach hair became mauve.

Skin turned pink.

Two pair of eyes appeared on their face. 

The clothes fit...oddly on their form, with Steven’s dress and Pearl’s outfit mashed together, lim enhancers making them even taller.

“Three!” Rainbow Quartz shouted, gems shining as the bauble was poofed. From it gem they took a part of their weapon, which melded together into a parasol that opened mid-air, slowing their fall and saving their lives.

 

* * *

 

 

Connie let put a bored sigh. She made a little place to stay in the wrap pad, with a beach chair to sit, her backpack with some food and a water bottle, and an umbrella to protect her from the Sun. Checking her watch, she released that one hour passed since she sat there. Still, nothing fell from the sky.

She began regretting volunteering to do this, as she looked at the ridiculous amount of nothing in front of he- And a her glasses were dirty. Perfect.

Connie took them off, cleaning it with them hem of her shirt and putting them back on. Still, the dirt was there in the corner of the lens and she could swear it moved a little now. A little more again…?

She jumped off the chair, looking up high as she saw something pink falling far away in the horizon. She couldn't believe it was actually happening! Grabbing her sword, Connie sprinted after the mysterious object as it's fall became faster.

 

* * *

 

 

With hair messed by the wind and breath fast from the adrenaline, Rainbow’s feet hit sand.

“I… I did it. I’m alive!” They laughed loudly, hugging themself and spinning. Their parasol, dropped on the ground, turned into light and disappeared. 

And everything was so lively and happy, as Rainbow spun around, laughing. So happy, so bright, kicking sand away and their hair became even messier, happy tears falling from both pair of eyes. But they survived. They were safe, they were alive, that was the only thing that ma-

“Who are you ?” A voice came from behind and Rainbow stopped the instant they felt a tip of a blade touch their back. Arms shoot up in the air and eyes. From how low the sword touched, whoever it was, could not be taller than their chest.  _ It’s a desert, there shouldn’t be anyone here! It must be a human, I can subdue them easily… but what human even carries a damn sword ?! Think, Rainbow. Think! _

“I’m- am- I-” They gulped, eyes darting around trying to fix an idea in their head, anything that would wor-  _ The human is expecting me to just talk right…?  They’re also shorter... _

With Pearl’s grace and ability, Rainbow took a step forward, as a floating finger flew into Connie’s forehead, distracting her for a second. No longer touching the sword, they spun back, parasol appearing in a blink of light in their hand. As Connie thrust forward with the sword, Rainbow blocked it with the open parasol, the shock sent her back and she fell to the ground. She tried to get up fast, but with a quick movement, Rainbow’s parasol disappeared, and with a hand they grabbed her sword and with the other they grabbed her arm, pining it to her back in a way that forced her to lay down. The sword was throw away, blade sinking into sand.

“Who are  _ you _ ?”

Even though her breath was ragged and her heart was hammering in her chest, no word came out of her mouth.

“Please,” Rainbow sighed. “I really don’t want to hurt you but you just pointed a sword to my back after I almost died. Please, I just need help.”

Connie stop for a moment. Garnet didn’t say that whatever would fall was bad. And she was surely talking to a fusion of different gems. They couldn’t actually want to do any harm, right…? With a bit of hesitation, she relaxed.

“I’m… I’m Connie. But I will only say more if you let me go.” She said, and was surprised when she felt the pressure on her arm lessen, as the… mechanical ? hand let go of her.

She quickly turned back, meeting the fusion’s eyes as they towered over her.

“I’m a Crystal Gem. Why are you here ?” She watched as Rainbow’s eyes went wide.

_ Shit. Shit shit shit. _

“I…” The words caught on their throat. They couldn’t be found. The Crystal Gems could not catch them. Bismuth could not see  _ her with Steven.  _ She would be so mad and that was not how she wanted to meet her again.

Wait.

Bismuth  _ what _ ?!

Their body shook and bent forward, as glow began to spread from gem to body.

Connie took a step back as Rainbow’s form was shining and turning wobbly. The two gemstones pushed each other away, only to be pulled back and push away again, as if fighting with themself to maintain their body stable.

“Bismuth what ?!” a distorted voice shouted out of the unfusing form, as it split between the two gems, and Steven and Pearl fell to the ground.

“What do you mean with meet her  _ again _ ?” Pearl got up, but he stayed on the ground, propped up by his knees and arms. His gaze met hers, both wide eyed.

“Pearl…” His voice was weak. “What do you mean ?”

  
  



	4. Rainbow Quartz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys find any mistakes, warn me please!

Pearl felt a lump on her throat. She fumbled with her hands, trying to find a way to put her thoughts in words. This was no way to tell Steven about Bismuth. It wasn’t good for him to meet her, at all. Even with the agreement she and Pink had with the Crystal Gems being unknown to Steven, Bismuth would still think they were breaking it. Technically, they were actually breaking it. They should never come back to Earth, as Bismuth said.  _ Pink should never.... _ Pearl thought.  _ You remember very well what Bismuth told you. Pink couldn’t return, and so couldn’t you as long as you served her. You are not Pink. Steven is also not Pink. _

They stared into each others eyes. Until Steven felt the tip of a sword against his back, reminding them that they were not alone, and indeed there was a  _ human _ pointing a  _ sword _ to them. 

“Who are you ?” Connie asked, finally taking action after standing there astonished by those two gems that just literally fell from the sky in the form of a fusion. Even though the second gem looked... human. Their skin was a bit pinkish but it looked human. The only things that made them different was the pink gem in their belly, and the pink irises with diamond shaped pupils. Something felt off about them, like they didn’t belong. The gem looked almost like a human boy, wearing some sort of dress with a frilly skirt.

“We....” Steven glance switched from Connie to Pearl again, a silent communication going between the two. Although it was impossible for Connie to be alive during Pink’s time on Earth, she could very well know about gem history, owing to her being part of the Crystal Gems.

However, she had no idea who they were by just seeing them. She didn’t suspect a thing. “are Rainbow Quartz.”

“We normally stay fused but we had a.....” Pearl took in the opportunity to add more to the lie.

“Argument.” he completed. “We just need help. Our ship got hit and we lost the other two gems traveling with us.”

Connie hesitated to lower her sword. Even though they sounded honest, something still felt off. Surely, it must be the fact that they fell from the sky. The way they talked also seemed suspicious, but she believed it was due to her pointing a sword at them, in the middle of nowhere in a strange planet. They also must be on edge for sure, after fleeing Homeworld and probably being put in risk of shattering.

To help them sounded right. The Crystal Gems would know how to deal with this.

“Fine.” she said, sheathing her sword. “I can take you two to people who could help.”

“Thanks,...?” Steven said enthusiastically, pointing to Connie in a silent question of what was her name.

“Connie.”

 

The walk back to the warp pad was.... awkward wasn’t enough to describe it. Connie and the two gems walked in silence, as the sun began to set.

Steven’s mind was away from Earth, lost in the middle of a hundred of thoughts. The way Pearl thought about Bismuth suggested they already met each other. And that Pearl for some reason didn’t want to make her mad, as if they already had a good relationship. But Pearl wouldn’t ever lie to him, would she ?

Since he was born, Pearl had taken care of him, as his mother died to give birth to him. She kept him company when all other gems saw him as just another Diamond, someone to be feared and respected, instead of a simple young boy who needed friends. Friends beside the other three Diamonds. She would teach Steven stories of her time at Earth with Pink, about the strange life forms of the planet, about the days cold water would fall from the sky in tiny droplets, about the occasions she had to fight the rebels to protect his mother. 

And oh he love the stories about the rebellion so much. The stories of how Pearl would lead other gems as they protected Pink Diamond, puffing the terrible rebels. The other Diamonds would tell stories to him too. Stories of horrible Off-Colours, defective gems, rebels, fusions of different gem types, who threatened Homerworld’s order and peace. Those gems had to be shattered. Steven agreed of course, how could he not ? Being raised by the three gem matriarchs. However, Pearl though him two things before the Diamonds said anything: No gem type is better than the other, even with the caste system, and fusions weren’t actually bad. 

Those two things were very easy for him to learn, as his best friend and caretaker was a pearl. Also, he would never forget Rainbow Quartz.

 

_ “Pearl!” the young boy ran to Pearl’s side, hugging her with all his strength. He was shaking. _

_ “What happened, Steven ?” She embraced the little boy, holding him close like a son. _

_ “I saw her!” _

_ “Who, Steven ?” _

_ “White.” _

_ “....Diamond ?” _

_ “Pearl.”  _

_ A shiver went down Pearl’s spine. The thought of Steven meeting White Pearl always worried her. Everywhere the pearl went would be filled with dread. Every gem in the universe would be disturbed by her creepy always smiling face, with a single wide open eye, always staring. Arms stretched open and legs that never touched the ground.  _

_ “Did she do anything to you ?” she cupped the little boy’s cheek, caressing his hair with the other hand. _

_ “No.” he sat on top of her legs, slowly calming down. “She was just there... staring.” _

_ “It’s okay, little gem.” Pearl wrapped her arms around Steven, hugging the little boy. The Diamonds intended for her to be only a caretaker to him, a servant to teach him the basics of gem society and how he should behave, to keep him fed and taken care of. But how could they not turn into family ?  _

_ She remembers holding him for the first time, trying to fight the tears that Blue’s sadness forced on her. Yellow Diamond handed her the baby, wrapped in soft cloth, with a mix of sadness and confusion on her face.  _

_ She remembers holding him, so tiny, as he reached out with his little hands and grabbed her finger. She felt so full of love for this boy. _

_ As Pearl held Steven in her arms, their gems began to glow, spreading to all parts of their bodies. _

 

Steven would always remember that day, because even if they had to split as soon as Blue Diamond knocked on his door, Rainbow Quartz would always be a important part of his friendship with Pearl.

 


	5. Purpose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit this took way longer than I expect, sorry.  
> Glad to see you are all liking the story so far! The comments are amazing, you guys are incredible!

The two of them fused again on the way to the wrap pad. They were both very grateful for the fact that Rainbow Quartz didn’t carry Steven’s diamond shaped irises, as it would be really difficult to make up a lie about how a fusion had the same eyes as the rulers of Homeworld.

Still, in the back of his mind, Rainbow had a single thought. He didn’t know if it came from Pearl or Steven, but it sat there.  _ We will need to talk about this. _

 

* * *

 

 

“Ok, they must be in their rooms or the beach, come on- no wait I can’t just take you two.” Connie sheathed her sword, looking at the fusion with hesitancy. “I could just ask you to wait here. No, that’s also not a good idea.”

“Connie ? Back already ?” Rainbow and Connie froze in their places at the sound of the door opening. Amethyst stood in front of them, eyes closed as she tied her hair up. And then her eyes opened. Actually, they didn’t only open, they also got really wide as she saw Rainbow standing in the wrap pad. “What the-”

“Uh, Amethyst, that’s... Rainbow Quartz. The pink thing Garnet said would fall in the desert.” She pointed to the fusion, feeling her cheeks burning. Things weren’t supposed to go like this, she had planned to have a way for the gems to properly meet Rainbow. Instead of walking out of their rooms and seeing him just standing there. 

“H-hi ?” His voice was cracking. But he needed to keep the appearance. 

“A fusion ? Well, welcome to Earth, buddy.” Amethyst chuckle and tone were friendly, welcoming. She was really happy with his presence. No fear, no interest in status or anything. Just genuine happiness. Her hand came to rest on her hip. “You two arrived just in time, Bismuth and Garnet will be coming back from the beach at any second.”

_ Oh. _

_ Oh no. _

“Actually, I- We- Uh, I am kinda- I’m ki- I-I-I amtire-” He fidgeted with his hands, trying to organize the words on his mind. “It was a long travel to- to get here and I- I am tired, I would prefer to- prefer-”

“Connie ? Back already ? And who is the new friend ?”

Suddenly, time stopped. 

Rainbow Quartz looked over his shoulder slowly, gaze falling on Bismuth and Garnet standing on the door of the temple.

Everything happened at once.

 

* * *

 

 

“Explain what is going on!” Steven yelled. Rainbow Quartz’s gem was a nice combination of both Steven’s and Pearl’s. A white infinity with pink grass. “Why you never told me anything about this ?”

“I couldn’t just tell you those types of things! You were a child, Steven! You could’ve reported me to the Authority!” 

“Report you ?! You were family! How could I report you ?!”

“You are a Diamond!” Pearl yelled back and immediately covered her mouth with both hands. A defining silence set itself in the room. 

“I’m a Diamond ? What was that supposed to mean, Pearl ?”

“Steven-”

“What was that supposed to mean ?”

“Steven, please-”

“You know Bismuth, don’t you ? Are you also a rebel, Pearl ? Is that what you were planning to tell me ?” Steven stood face to face with Pearl, fists clenched on the sides of his body. He stared at her, holding back tears. The ship crashing and his almost death was stress enough for him already. Now they were in the rebels base, with their leader blocking the exit. To make everything even better, closest he ever had to a mother was holding some important secret from him. A secret involving the gem that tried to kill his actual mother. Suddenly, Pearl’s eyes looked away from him. “...no. Pearl, no. That’s a joke, right ? You- You are not a- Pearl ?”

“I can explain...”

“A rebel ? All this time ?!” Steven’s voice was cracking, a lump in his throat making it difficult to talk.

“If we talk to them, they will let us live.” Pearl’s eyes met his again. She clenched her fists. Now was the time to make things right. After all this time, she needed to do it now. “They won’t puff us-”

“Talk ?!” He interrupted her with his yelling, never stopping pacing. “Surely they will talk to us! They try to shatter one of our leaders, we try to obliterate them, then we talk!”

Pearl’s tense shoulder fell. Her face went blank. 

“What do you mean with  _ obliterate _ ?”

“The Authority attack! What else would it be ?”

“What Authority attack, Steven ?”

“You,” Steven stopped in place. “didn’t know ?”

“Know about what ?” Pearl tone raised. 

“White, Yellow and Blue attacked Earth with a powerful ray. It should’ve obliterated every gem here. You can see that it failed.” He explained. “I... I know because it was one of the few memories I got from... from having mom’s gem.”

“Obliterate... the gems...” Pearl repeated each word slowly. Until they truly sank into her mind. 

The world around them began to disappear.

 

* * *

 

 

Bismuth’s eyes met Rainbow’s. 

And his form started glowing.

The gems split from each other.

Steven fell face first on the ground, groaning in pain.

Pearl stood on her knees.

During all the time she stayed with Pink after she abandoned Earth, she felt conflicted, lost. She did not know her true purpose. Was it to do what Bismuth asked her to ? Was it to make the young Diamond see the world through other lens ? Was it to just take care of Pink’s son after she passed away ?

Now she knew her purpose. She was sure of what she was doing.

She hadn’t been so sure about something for a really long time.

Pearl stood up, hands on her sides, in a straight posture. 

“Bismuth,”  Bismuth’s eyes were wide, mouth hanging open. “I brought you Pink Diamond’s son, carrier of her gem.”

Pearl’s purpose

Was to follow the wishes she had a long time ago.

“She knew about the Authority attack.” 

Joining the rebellion.

“She did nothing to stop them.”

Belonging to no one.

“She broke our deal.”

And ending the Great Diamond Authority.

  
  



End file.
